Shade: Child's Play
by Ludo Kudo
Summary: The scholars engage themselves towards the awaiting enemy. Who we be declared winner?


Shade

Part 8: Child's Play

Standing on guard, the troops walked around over and over again waiting for their enemies. Kabuto, the young grey haired leader, stood still examining every detail in the surrounding area for any odd phenomenon. Standing perfectly still, the troops and he began to lose their balance as the ground shook hard and fast. "Earthquake," The men shouted but soon afterwards the below the grounds erupted a giant stone warrior.

Drawing out its two blades, the troops open fire at the unknown being. The cartridge hit vigorously and brutally but the soldier continued to move and slash down everything in its way. Hacking anything in its way, the three undergraduates emerged from behind and charged towards the four-eyed leader. Noticing the three, Kabuto quickly drew energy to his hands and too, sprinted towards the three.

"Here he comes!" Tori warned.

"I knew you three would come. Now I can finish what I had started yesterday." Kabuto notified.

"You can try but you can't me. Believe it!" Kishi advised.

Racing towards one another, Tori blasted out little waves of energy to the upcoming enemy while Kishi released out his clones. Grinning, Kabuto continued dashing over to the two heroes, dodging every incoming blast and racing clone. Reaching the two, he threw in a punch towards Tori as a clone jumped in to neglect the fist. Fading away, Tori's fist smashed through the disappearing clone and shot out another energy wave, making the enemy stumble away.

"You got me there, Tori." Kabuto told balancing himself.

"You thought that your fist of energy would get me didn't you. Well, remember one thing, we are students of Master Soichiro, the greatest martial artist that has ever lived. His skills and wisdom lie in everyone of his students and for that reason, we will not be beaten to easily."

"Yeah, you got that! We're going to kick your butt! Believe it!"Kishi interrupted as Taka emerged before his comrades. "You took all the troops already, Taka. Wow! Your Giant Soldier of Stone must really be invincible."

"Quit your blabbering. I'm going to finish the three of you this very moment so that you all can join your master. Prepare to die!" Kabuto told sprinting towards the three.

Evaporating through the air, Tori appeared from behind the opponent and made an instant trip for the enemy. Falling fast to the ground, the ground fissured and a clone of Kishi erupted from the grassy floor, sending the adversary flying into sky. Surprised, Kabuto awoken and targeted the three preparing to fire a round of energy but another unknown blast from Taka's magical beings had already shot off a round of energy.

"Great job Taka, Your Dark Magician rules!" Kishi congratulated. "Eat that Kabuto! Three heads are better that one."

'Don't think you've beaten me yet, I've still got lots the three of you." Kabuto glared rushing towards the three once again.

"He'll never give up. Ready for round two, guys." Tori informed as the three began their formation.

Firing at will, the three idle themselves as Taka summoned a large golden shield to break the incoming missiles. Still firing, Tori transpired from behind and shot out a large spiral ray, Makenkosappo (Special Beam Cannon), towards Kabuto. Seeing the glimmering beam, Kabuto defended by placing his hands against the shaft. Holding his position, Kishi sprinted off to the foe and released a water-like sphere from the palm of his hands en routing to the petrified adversary. Racing in, the eyes of Kabuto enlarged knowing that had no chance to evade the spiral globe or the golden ray; he had no choice but to collide with both. Boom!

"I congratulate all three of you for injuring me so well. Never before, have I ever been this injured. Your master must really be something." Kabuto told hyperventilating as he covered his wound. "But don't you three imbeciles, think it's over yet. If I can't kill you three myself, then I'll have to make one of hostage."

Kabuto told teleporting behind Tori and placing a kunai knife below his chin. Standing calm, Tori had nothing to do for if he moved his death would be laid for nothing. Taka and Kishi, scared and blanked out of ideas, Kabuto ordered the two to fight until one had died. Not following the commands of their for, Kabuto slightly slit the throat of Tori.

"Takahashi, Kishimoto, fight now or Toriyama will die." Kabuto ordered as the two stood still. "I am going to ask the two of you one more time; attack at once!"

Staring at the single thread of Tori's life, Taka grabbed a hold of his deck and Kishi drawing out a kunai blade; they position their stances and gently nodded their heads as they ran for one another. Astonished, a shuriken prohibited the two from attacking as it spiked the ground in between both of the two comrades. Not knowing who had thrown the shuriken, a piercing sound was heard from behind Tori. Peering over to Tori, a mysterious figure dressed in a purple clock had stabbed Kabuto by surprised as he dropped his kunai knife from the hostage's neck.

"Farewell, Yakushi Kabuto." The intruder told releasing the sword and dropping the enemy to the ground. "Hello there, Akira Toriyama, Kazuya Takahashi, and Masashi Kishimoto or do you prefer, Tori, Taka, and Kishi? Do not worry my companions; I am an ally of your master's. I bring you all no harm; now follow me if you want to live. Hurry, they are coming!"

Traveling through the mist of darkness, my master and I unconsciously lost our way to awaken from the real world. We fought through every episode within every saga but still none let us back to world. We both continued to lie in the overthrown desert of where we were defeated.


End file.
